1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toys, models, or playthings. Specifically, the present invention relates to accessories for conventional stand-alone toys, models, or playthings.
2. Description of Related Art
Edible toys are well known in the prior art. For example, gingerbread houses and candy canes are examples of edibles that may be classified as toys. Other examples include edible material formed in shapes that may resemble characters or figures that might appeal to children. Gummy bears, chocolate Easter bunnies, and candy corn are other examples of edibles formed into familiar shapes.
Other examples of edible toys in the prior art include edible components combined with non-edible dispensers or containers for the edibles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,414 involves a container for packaging candies for children. The container simulates the face of a character, such as a person, with eye-like openings. Adjustments on the container are provided for rearranging the colored candies inside to change the colors of the eye-like openings for amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,030 describes a candy container configured as a fowl, or the like, with the contained candy shaped like an egg. Squeezing or compressing the container causes an egg candy to be ejected from an orifice on the bottom of the container and simultaneously generating air pressure to activate a reed-type sound generator located in the bill of the container.
Other examples of edible components combined with non-edible toys include the use of edibles resembling miniature doughnuts, sold under the registered trademark "SMARTIES", strung together and sold as a necklace. In another example, under U.S. Pat. Nos. DE242646/242645, the use of a hard translucent candy resembling a gemstone attached to a finger ring holder is sold under the trademark "RINGPOP".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,729 describes a transparent container formed and colored like the body of Santa Claus, open at the top and having a closure in the form of the head of Santa Claus. The head is threaded onto the body in such a manner that less than half a turn is needed to assure a tight connection. Inside the transparent container, or body, are multicolored candies. The body of Santa Claus operates as a container for the candies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,512 describes a shape-matching toy with a first plate having a plurality of different shaped apertures therein and a plurality of block elements of corresponding shapes which are receivable in the apertures.
Other examples include candies sold with a container under the trade name "PEZ". This product is used to dispense rectangular shaped candies from a non-edible rectangular shaped and spring-loaded dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,069 describes an illuminable toy having an illuminable edible that can be soft or hard crystal candy or other translucent or transparent food in a figure form which is attached to a holder which is in turn part of or attached to a base. Concealed inside the base are a light source and a battery for illuminating the edible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,843 describes a toy molding apparatus for making toy figures of a flexible or edible character. This patent represents prior art for forming toy figures from edible materials.
These examples of prior art, and other similar conventional techniques, however, do not describe the formulation or use of edible toy accessories for use with conventional stand-alone toys or models. In prior art implementations having an edible portion and a non-edible portion, the non-edible portion has no independent or stand-alone utility without the edible portion. For example, in the prior art container implementations, the container is of no use once the candy is gone.
Thus, a method and apparatus for making and using edible toy accessories for conventional stand-alone toys is needed.